User blog:Thelotusking219/Return from to the depths
A jet black ship sliced through the sky, a ebony reflection on the waters below. Somewhere, a computer tried to find it, but it was built long ago, and the kings's vessel was made for this. Slipping onto a rocky outcrop, the ship shimmered, then dissapered, and a figure in a strode into the light. his suit was diffrent then last time he had came, and his eyes scanned the familiar waters. Hopping back into the sea, he began swimming to a familiar ravine. As he swam into the murky depths, he thought to himself. I wonder what has changed since last time i was here... Chapter 1: A quite reception. The lights flickered on inside the base, illuminating a small, round room, with multiple display screens and a terminal on the walls. Its in remakably good condition ''thought the lotus king, examining the closest screen, on which a picture of the sea dragon, Chicxili , flickered to life. ''I would have thought that the base would have been atleast in a state of disrepair, considering my abrupt leaving. ''He turned towards the terminal, when a horrible pain split his skull. He staggered briefly, before being stuck by a terrible vision. ''The reef, is, gone? ''That wasn't possible, unless The king ran out throught the door, hoping what he thought hadn't happened Chapter 2: sounds of eternity The king woke up, groggily, on the seabed. While there was a sharp pain from the back of his head, the preassure had, thankfully, abated. He got up and gathered his daggers, reading his suits bio-moniter. ''It could have been worse. He thought, gingerly touching the back of his head, where a thich, yellowish liquid was coming out. The back of his helmate was cracked open, damaged beyond what its auto repair could fix, and the currents going through his petals was not helping the injury. I hope I didn't hurt boomarang to badly. While anything possesing him wouldn't have access to any psycic abilitys, most things still wouldn't be able to fight a Altrarian warrior, powers or no. He slowly began swimming back towards his base, wondering what he was supposed to do next. Chapter 3: solem determination The king sighed, glancing over ot the communications equiptment. While the psionics blockers would stop him from being possesed, it was making using any of his equiptment hard, and something was activlly jamming his off world communications array. It seemed like whatever had gotten him earlier wasn't finished with him. He had done some exploring while he recovered from his fight from boomarang, whom his suits recordings showed was not only fine, but also an impressive fighter, and his fears had been confirmed. The artifact was missing, and likely stolen by humans. He needed answers. He glanced towards the display of Chixilli. They hadn't been on exactly friendly terms when he had departed, but he might be able to talk to him. He was, last time the king had checked, the ruler of this planet, so if anyone knew what was happening, it would be him. It was time to pay him a vist. Chapter 4: Burning pledge Standing in front of the palace, The Lotus King felt strangly ay ease. He was about to enter a massive castle, guarded by gaint lizards, in the upper mantle of a planet, by force if nessecary, to talk with a massive, super-powered, fire-breathing lizard who controled an entire world, and could crush coulders with a backhand. But gaint monsters where nothing new to him. He knew how to fight a gaint monster. This wasn't the blight, or a horrible psycic entity, just a huge fish. He sighed softly as he walked up the the castle walls. TLK: I wish to speak with king Chixilli! One of the guards looked down on him from the wall. Guard. The king cannot speak right now TLK. I have urgent news, both the king and his son are in immediate danger. I will need to speak with them directly. Guard. Pilgor is under guard, and the king is safe with his companions, I... The lotus king cut him off TLK: listen, I need to speak with your ruler, I will not ask politly again. Chapter 5: the shadow A dark figure sat in a small crevace. He looked over an encampment, filled with fish scurrying to and fro. The figure had been caught up with events, and knew what he was doing now. The nexer cult wasn't small, not even he would be able to take it on alone. Not all at once, that is. Silently, the lotus king kicked off towards the base. Jerimiha swam back towards the workshop. His aprentice was there, learning how to make the tools the cult would need for their plan. He had just gone out for a few minutes to fetch some materials, but when he looked inside, he went numb with shock. His aprentice was there, in neat cubes. Category:Blog posts